Project: Draw Pepper and hide it
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony draws Pepper for a art project at school and when it gets hung on the wall he needs to hide it from his friends. What happenes when he fails? -Requested from Haytar96. Now taking requests! -Pepperony-


**This was requested by Haytar96 that Tony drew a picture of Pepper for a art project at school then try to hide it. So her you go Haytar96! What you requested and like i said, as soon as possible! As soon as possible and best i could! Hope its something like you were thinking!  
**

**I'm going to explain ahead, that Howard has returned, there was no Whitney accident and stuff, and Tony and his dad live in their own home, but Tony still has a room in the Rhodes house that he drops his stuff into when he gets home from school. **

**I do NOT own a thing. Nothing here belongs to me...Not even the idea that belongs to Haytar96.  
**

Tony sat in his art class listening to the teacher. It was one of the classes he actually paid attention in and somewhat enjoyed. Though one thing about art was that he was the only one of his friends that was in the class. Happy was there, but he spent half the class time pestering Tony.

Lately they were learning how to do portraits and the entire body. So he could draw the teacher or Rhodey or his dad if he wanted to and it wouldn't look like a block or a stick.

"You're assignment or project for today, is to choose a model, or another student and draw them." The teacher spoke after his greeting. "Paper is on the table over there and any materials you need are in the corner as always."

He dismissed people table by table to get the stuff they needed and after everyone was settle with their supplies they all started to talk about who they were drawing. Tony thought for a moment and then decided to draw Pepper. She was pretty, and she seemed easy enough to draw from memory.

As much as he denied it he loved her. He would always love her. But he'd never admit it.

So the rest of the hour he spent drawing her. He spent a good amount of time on her eyes and hair. He had her with her arms crossed like she always has them when shes just waiting around for him and Rhodey. He worked as hard as he could on it. He did the three days they worked on the drawing one day he did his rough sketch then the second day his finished up and started the final drawing and the third day, he would give it color.

At the end It was her with a small smile, crossing her arms, wearing her usual attire, and with color. Her shirt pink, her leggings black, her purse the same as it always was and her eyes brown with his favorite red hair. He even gave her her sneakers she loved wearing that looked a lot like converse but it was always hard to say from the distance. It wasn't the most detailed, but it was on the better side of things. He grew up drawing schematics and pictures with his parents so he knew the basics.

Happy had tried seeing who he drew, but Tony was sure to hide it. Though happy was proud to present that he was drawing Whitney. For Happy, it was pretty good. It was Whitney with her hands on her hips and she wasn't wearing what she normally wore. Happy put her in a fancy blue dress. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't the best either. It wasn't detailed at all just the basic outline and coloring. But there were others who were far worse than that so he had to give it to the guy.

They turned it in and when the teacher said that they were all going to be hung up for the school to see, Tony had instantly feared Pepper figuring it out.

…

It was two days later and he had went ahead to check the hallway walls like he had the day before and panicked when he saw the rows of drawings were already up. He had went to the teacher and had asked if he could take it down, but the teacher said when the rest come down he could take his down as well. There for making him wait at least a week.

The worst part was Pepper had to pass it almost three times a day. And it didn't help that he knew Rhodey would make fun of him or tease him about it. So he just kept his head down afraid he'd give something away.

When he got a bit too quiet Rhodey had started questioning him. Whitney even asked what was up. Happy wouldn't shut up about his own drawing of Whitney and had even proudly announced Tony's hard work at trying to hide his drawing. That was when Rhodey truly got suspicious and had even ran down the hallway during free period to go look for Tony's 'picture'. Just before Rhodey rounded the corner, Tony tackled him and told him to leave it alone, Rhodey listened for the time being and they returned to Pepper who they had left on the roof when they decided to go race to the drawing.

Though Rhodey's promise didn't last long for in the middle of class, Rhodey excused himself for the 'restroom' and Tony knew exactly what he was doing. Rhodey had snuck a look at the drawing and when he saw the only one that was of Pepper he knew who drew it.

Later that same day they all three were walking to the class next door to the drawing wall and Tony once he realized that they were going down that hallway had done his best to distract Pepper. He went from dropping his stuff to bumping into her to pointing the the wall and shouting something like 'there it goes! You see it?' of course there never was something there and he just looked insane as Rhodey shook his head.

Though there was one time of the day he couldn't be there to distract her or lead her somewhere else. When she had the one class she had that wasn't with Rhodey or Tony. And it was two doors past the art room wall.

So she had past the hallway not really caring what was going on, but when she saw the rows of drawings, she got curious. She knew there was something Tony was preventing her from seeing and she was majorly suspicious when Rhodey kept giving her looks and Tony was ignoring Rhodey cause Rhodey had started teasing him about something she didn't know what for, but she figured it had something to do with his drawing. Maybe it was horrible and he just didn't want her too see or maybe it was someone she didn't like.

As He eyes scanned the wall she spotted Whitney as a drawing, the principal, then she stopped when she saw herself looking back at her. In an instant she realized who drew it and she came to the conclusion to Tony's odd behavior. He was embarrassed of having her know that he drew her.

Though she marveled at the detail. It wasn't anything as detailed as Picasso or Leonardo da Vinci, but it was his own kind of detailed. She was looking at smaller version of herself. A much smaller version, but it was pretty. He had the right red, the right brown, and not too much pink and just enough black, he even had her freckles.

She had smiled as she walked back to class with a mission.

…

Pepper hadn't told Tony that she found out about the drawing, she hadn't even told Rhodey, but she had gone to the teacher and asked when he was taking them down and he had said in about three days when they were putting up their next art work. He even said that the class hadn't even known about the take down date. So she said that she wanted the one drawing of herself and after convincing the teacher that she was going to surprise Tony about it, he agreed to give it to her the morning they were taken down.

That was Monday. The day it was now. She was in possession of the drawing and she had it carefully placed in a folder. She went on about the day as if nothing happened.

Tony when he first realized the drawings were down he had instantly went to the teacher and asked where his drawing was, the teacher said that he should go looking for it. When he didn't find it, he gave up on it and went on with his day.

It was later that day when they left from school. Pepper had left in a cab off to where ever leaving Tony and Rhodey alone as they walked home.

Pepper went ahead to the house and told Roberta off her plan and even when Howard had came when he was on lunch break, a very late on at that, she had told him as well. They let her be and when Tony and Rhodey walked through the doors, they all acted casual. Rhodey was even on the plan. Tony was the one left out and the only one left out.

He had left to his room quick and when he did he did not at all expect when he first opened his door he would see his drawing laying neatly on his bed. He walked up to it and frowned. He didn't remember it ever leaving the classroom or wall. _How _does it get in his old room?

When he picked it up a voice behind him spoke, "Pretty huh?"

He jumped nearly out of his shoes and into the ceiling. He spun around to face Pepper. "How'd you get here?"

"The door you left it open." She said with a smile.

"Okay, how did you get the drawing?"

She rolled her eyes. "I got the teacher to give it to me this morning. Why didn't you show me?"

Tony swore he was redder than his armor and anything really. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. She found what he was trying so hard to hid from her. He was starting to think he should've drawn his dad or something.

"Were you embarrassed?" She pressed.

He shook his head. "More of afraid of what you'd think..."

She laughed. "You think I'm going to hate a drawing that was so pretty? Tony its a great drawing."

"Um..thanks..."

He had his hand behind his neck and was looking down not sure what to think.

"Ooh! Can you show how to draw like this!?" She suddenly said startling Tony. "I've always wanted to be able to draw!"

He laughed. "Sure...i guess."

She squealed and gave him a hug with a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Anything for you Pep." He said finally getting comfortable with the situation.

"Tony?" she asked pulling away.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you draw _me_?"

He froze. He didn't really know or he wasn't about to tell. "I don't know..."

"Yes you do." She pressed. "You can tell me."

"I..." He started and she leaned forward to say 'keep going' "I um...you're...i don't know you're beautiful!" He finally blurted.

She smiled and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "That's what I thought you'd say."

With that she slipped the drawing from his hands, smiled, and headed out the door saying, "Thanks for the drawing!" Then she went on home.

He finished dropping off some stuff and stepped out when his dad was leaving as well as Roberta and Rhodey was eating a sandwich already. They were all looking at him.

"So?" Rhodey asked.

"So...what?" Tony said.

"Why's Pepper so excited?"

"She wants to draw..." Tony replied looking around. "What!?"

"Nothing Tony." Roberta answered. With that the two left. .

"That's not why Tony." Rhodey said blandly.

"I'm teaching her how to draw like I do." Tony said shrugging. "I don't see the big deal, it wasn't that good."

"Tony it was great! Better than anything I could do."

"Right..."

The two continued on the rest of the day not really doing much. Though Rhodey had been listening and knew it wasn't just drawing lessons that was going to happen even though it was intentional to just do drawing, they were pretty much doomed to do something much more meaningful.

**So for a request how'd i do? I tried my best so no flames please.  
**

**Okay so i just have to share this, my mom just made a belt that is like the ammo belts but its for crayons. Its SUPER cool! Just thought i'd share that! XD lol sorry... So if you have any requests and your patient PM me.  
**


End file.
